medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
I Never Expected You to Understand
The 11th Suggestion: I Never Expected You to Understand (わかってもらおーなんて思ってないよ, Wakatte Moraō Nante Omottenai yo) is the eleventh chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Zenkichi explains Hakoniwa Academy's policy on scholarships and scholarship students, and notes how scholarship students teaming up (like in the case of the Swimming Club) are quite a rarity. Aso announces the second event of the competition to be a three legged race in the pool. She goes on to announce the scoring, with first place winning fifteen points, second place thirteen points, and so on. Last place gets no points. She then asks Shiranui what she thinks. Shiranui replies it's so stupid it's great. She then gets serious and recognizes that logically, the Track Team should win. Even so, she's going to put her money on the Swimming Club and the Student Council. Waiting for the second event to start, Medaka is approached by Nabeshima, which asks why she isn't participating. Medaka responds that doing so wouldn't make it much of a team competition, and points out that Nabeshima is doing the same. Nabeshima goes on to talk about the Swimming Club, mentioning that they will do anything even for only a penny. She talks about Yakushima in particular, claiming that she admires his raw talent, but that she can never tell what he is thinking. Kikaijima approaches them from behind and tells the pair that she never expected them to understand what the Swimming Club are thinking. She does tell Medeka and Nabeshima what the Swimming Club wants is a pool full of money: their dream is to spend a full day swimming in it. Nabeshima appears somewhat startled, while Medaka makes no comment. Before the race begins, Akune tells Zenkichi that even if they are the event's organizers, that is no excuse to hold back. Zenkichi says he understands, and will match his pace to Akune's. Akune expresses his pleasure at having such a good underclassman, and the two shake hands. Aso declares the start of the second event, and Akune and Zenkichi both begin struggling with one another to get ahead, but manage to move into the lead despite this, much to Aso's shock, Shiranui's amusement, and the Track Team's chagrin. Isahaya and Aso are both surprised to find the Swimming Club in last place. Aso questions Shiranui as to why, and the other girl explains that even an all rounder like Yakushima would need about twenty-five meters to match Tanegashima's speed. With the preparation complete, Yakushima apologizes to Tanegashima for making him wait, who tells him it's not a problem. The two then begin swimming with their legs tied together, shocking everyone with the exception of Shiranui, who explains that Tanegashima is the fastest in the swimming world, and that Yakushima should be praised for keeping up with him. The pair easily takes first place, with Aso announcing as such, as well as that the Track Team came in second, and the Student Council came in third because both members did not finish at the same time. Zenkichi thinks to himself how dangerous the Swimming Club's strategy was. He then narrates the third event, eel catching, in which Nabeshima manages to capture nine eels, Kikaijima manages to capture thirteen eels (maintaining the Swimming Club's position in first place), and Medaka fails to catch a single eel because of her intimidator skill; the event was designed to give the Student Council a loss. At the end of the third event, the Student Council is in seventh place overall. Zenkichi notes that the Swimming Club is going to win, just as Shiranui predicted, before asking Akune what the last event will be. Akune tells him that Aso will be deciding it, so as not to give the Student Council an unfair advantage. The Swimming Club confronts Zenkichi and Akune, with Tanegashima aggressively reminding them that the Swimming Club's funds will be increased by three times for outscoring the Student Council. When Zenkichi asks him if he could at least pretend to have fun, Tanegashima brushes him off, insisting that money makes the world go round. Medaka appears behind Tanegashima and preaches to the Swimming Club that something horrible must have happened to them to turn them into such gold diggers. Zenkichi notes that it has been awhile since they have seen Medaka's Proof of One's Worth #1, while Akune is seen swooning. Medaka promises to reform the Swimming Club to the point that they will give all of their money to charity, to which Tanegashima haughtily dares her to go ahead and try. Meanwhile, Aso cannot decide what the final event should be, she asks for Shiranui's input, who decides on the final event herself. Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Nekomi Nabeshima #Kizashi Yuubaru (flashback) #Kouki Akune #Umumichi Yakushima #Mogana Kikaijima #Sotsu Tanegashima #Tanzaku Aso #Hansode Shiranui #Isagi Isahaya #Aria Ariake #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Judo Club Member With Pigtails #Judo Club Member With Ahoge #Habataki Hyūga #Mahibi Moji Category:Chapters